1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for capturing energy from mechanical actions associated with recovery of underground fluids. More specifically, Applicant's invention relates to a method by which energy is recovered from a power source that is derived directly from a natural mechanism of the environment, that is, gravity. As an oil well pump device, or waste water, fall under the influence of gravity their associated energy is recovered. The recovered energy is then converted to a fungible, premium unit of energy, and stored in an easily metered and easily verified form. Finally, the recovered energy may be either sold on a market at a premium price or circulated though the production facility power supply.
2. Background Information
The proliferation of oil well production and society's dependence on that production is profound to say the least. Oil production, and improvements thereof, serves as tremendous motivation not only to explore for and develop new wells, but to improve the quality/efficiency of existing wells. It comes as no surprise that billions of dollars are spent each year on means intended to maintain and improve the production of in-place oil wells. Nevertheless, despite the tremendous resources thrown towards increasing oil well performance, all oil wells become economically infeasible at some point.
Such economic infeasibility is largely determined in terms of a general cost-benefit analysis. That is, the cost associated with maintenance of the particular oil well must be balanced against the production of the well. As time goes on, this balance inevitably tips in favor of heavy cost and low benefit. This is especially true as a production facility is forced to expend more energy to force production from a low pressure or low-level well. As a result, economics mandate that oil wells be abandoned, even when they are capable of viable production. Applicant's invention provides a system by which the life of low producing wells can be prolonged, and previous shut-in and abandoned wells can be reopened and operated in an economically profitable manner. In fact, the present method is envisioned as an improvement of such magnitude that generally accepted standards for shutting in non-economic wells will be completely abandoned. Applicant's invention establishes a method by which typically wasted energy associated with oil well production is captured, stored in an easily metered and verified form, and then sold under a legislative scheme at a premium price.
There are several legislative programs currently in place that provide financial incentives for the production of energy from renewable power sources. For example, quotas are sometimes placed on power providers to provide a certain amount of energy from renewable power sources as part oftheir energy portfolio. This renewable energy, sometimes referred to as “green energy,” is highly desirable in that it protects and enhances the quality of the environment.
Presently, there are systems available that commercialize energy produced from a renewable power source. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,966 issued to Lof, et. al (“Lof Patent”), a system is described where wind energy is identified and harvested, converted, and then sold and delivered on a market. However, there are no systems known in the art that encompass all of the novel attributes of the present invention, and are able to commercialize renewable energy from an oil well production facility.
Currently, the industry practice for oil well production is to lift an oil mixture to the surface of the earth by use of a pump. The pump is engaged with, and powered by, an electrical source. Commonly, the pump actuates between a top position and a bottom position during operation. As the pump moves from the bottom position to the top position, the electrical power source is relied upon to provide the power to initiate and sustain such movement. However, as the pump completes its cycle by moving from the top position to the bottoms position, a series of counterweights are relied upon to steady the pumps movement. The electrical power source is generally not involved as the pump moves from its top position to its bottom position.
There is a significant amount of energy associated with the pump device as it falls between its top position and its bottom position. This associated energy can be measured in terms of the difference in potential energy of the pump at its top position and the potential energy of the pump at its bottom position. Therefore, it is easily seen that pumps having the greatest range of motion and having the greatest mass contain the most associated energy.
Currently, there are no known systems that harvest the energy associated with an oil well pump device as it falls under the influence of gravity. This energy, falls within the general definition of “green energy” as it is not a product of fossil fuel, but rather is a product of a natural mechanism (gravity) of the environment. Applicant's invention, unlike any currently available systems, captures and commercializes the energy associated with the falling pump.
Energy from the pump device is not the only wasted energy with typical oil well production facilities. That is, as these production facilities bring oil to the surface, that oil is often mixed with water. This “waste water” is transferred to a disposal site, where it is dumped down another well. Presently, there are no known systems that harvest the energy associated with this falling water. And, as seen before, the energy of this water can be measured by the difference in potential energy of the water at the wellhead and the potential energy of the water at the bottom of the well. Again, this energy is appropriately defined as “green energy” as it is not a product of fossil fuel, but rather is a product of natural mechanism (gravity) of the environment.
In light of the global impact associated with oil production and the economic restraints on such production, a great need exists for a system whereby such restraints are not only alleviated, but eliminated. Applicant's invention provides such a system. In fact, by harvesting previously wasted energy at a premium price, the present system makes almost any viable well economically profitable.